


Trip to Miyagi: Encounters

by BGRacie



Series: Pen Pal Adventures [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Seirin meets Karasuno, Sequel, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGRacie/pseuds/BGRacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and the Seirin basketball team find themselves going to Miyagi. </p>
<p>Sequel to Meet the Pen Pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to Miyagi: Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either KnB or Haikyuu (I can wish though)

It was a regular practice for the Seirin basketball team. Drills, running, offensive touch ups here and there, the works. By the end of practice Coach Riko had them gathered in the middle of the gym. “Alright everyone,” she began. “Today’s practice was good, continue to work hard.”

“Yes!”

“I’ve been thinking. It’s been a while since our last practice match and we don’t have many games coming up any time soon, so, I’ve managed to set one up.”

“Oh yeah!” Hyuuga stretched his arms. “It’ll be nice to finally get some action around again.”

“Where are we going?”

“The same place Kagami’s pen pal was from.”

Koganei spoke up. “Where’s that at?”

Kagami thought for a moment, then his face lit up as realization struck. “We’re going to Miyagi?”

Riko nodded, “Yep! It’s about time we had a new face to play. Everyone in Tokyo knows of us by now, now it’s time for the country to know us.”

“That’s a bit devious there, Coach.” Teppei looked at their coach with unease. She shot a fierce glare at him though that made his knees shake.

“So what. It’s nice to have some competition and see what other schools are doing as well. Maybe we can find some tougher opponents outside of the Generation of Miracles, of course.”

“Wait,” said Furihara. “Who will we be playing?”

“Aoba Johsai.”

Kagami’s brows furrowed. That seemed familiar somehow. Aoba Johsa—Oh! “Hinata told me about that school once. They’re one of the bigger volleyball schools there, right? Hinata was telling me about them once.”

The young female coach nodded. “Hn. That’s what I heard. Volleyball is what their school is mostly known for. When I sent out practice game requests, though, they were on of the first replies that I got. Even when their volleyball team is what makes them so well known, their basketball team isn’t shabby either.”

The team thought about this. A practice match against a school whose strength is their volleyball team. Well, you won’t catch them underestimating them, if anything. Who’s to say that their volleyball team is mega, super strong; so strong, in fact, that it over shadows their super strong basketball team.

“Anyway!” She clapped to get their attention. “This will be an overnight trip. On the weekend. I hope you guys didn’t have anything too important. The school and I will need signed permission slips from your parents, and my dad is going to be with us since the school said we need an adult chaperone. I’ve already looked into finding us a cheap hotel to stay in around that area and our school decided to pay half of the funds, a gift for doing so well in games. Tell your parents we’ll be taking a charter early in the morning. When we get there we can have lunch and then we’ll go over to the school. Any questions?”

“No!” They answered together strongly.

“Alright, break!” With that everyone gathered their things and started to leave. Chatters of excitement around them.

“Oh, man. I can’t wait!”

“This is our second overnight trip in history.”

“I wonder how well their basketball team will play.”

“I better call my girlfriend to reschedule that date.”

* * *

 

After they showered, the first year power duo went to their regular spot, Magi Burger. One boy ordering a vanilla shake and a single cheeseburger. The other boy ordering a mountain of burgers, a couple order of fries and a large drink. The smaller teen always wondered how he could eat that much and not gain an ounce of fat. He was probably going to have bad heart problems from all that junk. But now, as a teenager he watched as the two toned red head practically inhaled his food. Talk about bottomless pit…

“Kagami—kun.” Spoke the blue-haired boy. He should really try to fix his friends eating habits it. It could work out for him in the end. Eating like this can only leave someone unharmed after so long.

There was a pause in the crinkling of rappers as the taller teen continued stuffed his face. He barely swallowed before he replied. “Yeah? What is it, Kuroko?” And then went right back to eating. As interesting as it was to watch, it was kind of gross. He never did get all the way used to it. And there was the ace, obliviously eating to his heart’s content.

Kuroko stared at his gluttonous friend for a moment. That was burger number five… “Are you going to email your pen pal later? About us having a practice game in Miyagi? He lives in the same district.”

“Oh yeah,” he murmured with his mouth full. “Tha’ woul’ be a gooth ithea.” He swallowed. “Maybe he could come and watch if the school let them. Hinata said they played them before, so I don’t see why they wouldn’t be allowed in to watch a basketball game. Maybe he could invite his team mates.”

Kuroko eyed him with that blank blue eyed stare. “Kagami—kun plans to show off.”

“I do not! You probably plan to show off more than I do anyway!”

“Kagami—kun admitted he wants to show off.”

“Dammit, Kuroko! I didn’t say that!”

“Kagami—kun should stop living in denial.”

“No one is in denial. Don’t ignore me! Kuroko!”

“…”

“Kuroko! I’m talking to you!”

* * *

 

That night after he and his shadow split ways ( _that infuriating bastard…)_ Kagami set down his bag and retired to his room. He was excited about this trip to Miyagi and he really wanted his pen pal to know. This was the perfect chance to show off for real what basketball is like to the volleyball player. Maybe he would be able to bring his team, it is in the same prefecture, and he hopes it isn’t too far out of the way.

_Hinata,_

_With news that you might like to hear. Our team is going to Mijagi this coming weekend. We’re having an overnight stay for this practice match. We’re playing that one school you told me about, Aoba Johsai. Even though they’re mostly known for their top notch volleyball team, I’m excited to play their basketball team as well._

_It’s a small wish, but I was wondering if you would like to come by and watch? Since you live in the same prefecture, I was thinking maybe it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Maybe you could bring your team too! I hate to admit it, but I feel like showing off. Showing you what_ real _basketball looks like in person. Seeing it in practice just doesn’t do it justice._

_Anyway, I hope to hear back from you soon! I’m really looking forward to showing you what I can do game wise. Even though he wouldn’t say it in person, Kuroko wants to show off a bit too._

_See you sometime soon, hopefully_

_Kagami_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, the next should be posted next week around the 9th and no later. Stay tuned


End file.
